At the Fins of Fate
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: Fate comes in many forms and is spoken of in many ways, but one usually never knows if Fate herself is watching you, even if she appears to you in one of her many different forms right before your eyes.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~At the Fins of Fate~

A How to Train Your Dragon Story

* * *

 **Title:** At the Fins of Fate

 **Words:** 4,001

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), Yuri (Girl Love), fluff, minor humor

 **Pairings:** Suri/Kylon, Toothless/Hiccup, Asuki/Keira, Mjoll/Aekari, Stormfly/Astrid, Hookfang/Snotlout, and Tuffnut/Reks

 **Disclaimer:** Alright, let's see. I own Suri, Kylon, Reks, and Aekari; Keira belongs to my best friend; Asuki belongs somewhat to my cousin; and Mjoll and Dreya belong to an ex-friend of mine. I don't own anyone else.

 **Summary:** Fate comes in many forms and is spoken of in many ways, but one usually never knows if Fate herself is watching you, even if she appears to you in one of her many different forms right before your eyes.

-0-

"Wahhh! They're so pretty!" Kylon trilled in childish happiness and Suri laughed, smiling at the little blonde dragon. They were sitting beside a small cove on an uncharted island near Berk, surrounded by various plants and creatures of all kinds, staring at several beautiful and colorful fish that swam in the crystal clear water before them.

"They are, aren't they?" he hummed in reply and watched as Kylon shifted into his dragon form, black scales sleek and hi fur and feathers as soft looking as ever, darting into the shallow water, jumping after the fish as they swam and jumped away from him. Suri laughed some more as Kylon squealed, darting away from the water flicked at him by a playful and daring little red fish that was near him. The fish swam in a circle, flicking its tail and Kylon perked up, grinning wide at it, before bouncing over to Suri, getting him wet in the process before nudging him in the chest. "Hey, Ky! Stop that!" he huffed out, still laughing and Kylon circled around him before jerking his head towards the water.

 _"Let's go!"_ Kylon purred and Suri stared at him with wide eyes before letting out a noise in surprise when Kylon grabbed the cloth on his arm in his teeth, tugging at it, and finally, getting the hint, Suri reluctantly climbed the dragon's back. Kylon made a noise in absolute childish giddiness before suddenly dashing towards the water and jumping in. The red fish looked as if it were laughing at them before it swam passed the dragon and its rider, waving its tail in a 'follow me' motion.

Suri clung tightly to his mate as Kylon swam through the water, his eyes closed, and after a moment or two, he opened his eyes and nearly gasped at the beauty he saw. They were surrounded by beautiful coral of all colors and fish of all sizes and shapes and color as well, and over all, the sight was amazing.

Kylon glanced back at him with a look that said everything he felt and Suri smiled at him, running his fingers through Kylon's mane, petting him gently and lovingly before tugging on the fur as he felt the ultimate need to breathe. Kylon's eyes widened as he got the message and he began swimming upwards, towards the surface and he jumped out, flying from the water and landing on the sandy edge.

He let Suri climb off of him and he shook his scales, fur, and feathers of water, grinning at Suri when the ex-noble protested the action, both laughing at their own antics. "That was… incredible…" Suri finally whispered, to his mate, and Kylon's expression softened as he rubbed against Suri, shifting back into his human form before he hugged Suri tightly.

"Be ichi, Suri~!" Kylon purred, much like a cat would, and Suri hugged him back, kissing his dragon, first on the forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips.

"I love you, too, my little dragon," he replied lovingly, and unbeknownst to either of the two lovers, the red fish witnessed the entire scene before giving a flick of its tail and it swam away.

-0-

Dreya sat by Mjoll at the small river that connected to one of the many coves on the island they sat, waiting for the others to arrive there at their camp they set up after coming to the island. The warrior, Mjoll, had her spear in hand, ready to strike at one of the many little fish in the river, bored as she was and hungry too.

"I'm _so_ hungry Mjoll! Please catch a really big one!" Dreya pleaded as she stared at all the fish swimming around near the surface of the water hungrily. If only she was a dragon right now, she and Mjoll would be having a chief's feast; pity though it was still daylight and not night time.

"Your whining will scare the good ones away…" Mjoll grumbled, throwing a sharp look at the suddenly sheepish brunette before returning her attention to the river, and she steadied herself. Finally she struck the water, pulling out the spear, now adorning two little wiggling fish, pierced right through the tip. Dreya let out a noise of shocked delight, clapping her hands when she saw the catch and Mjoll smirked, adoring the simple praise.

"Can I have one now?" Dreya looked at Mjoll pleadingly, her bright eyes wide. Mjoll rolled her eyes then and tossed one of the fish to Dreya, who caught it with her mouth, a habit that had formed after spending all her nights as a dragon since she'd encountered the witch that had cursed her. The redhead put the other two in the bucket and went back to her fishing spot. Dreya finished her fish quickly, leaving nothing but bones and the head.

"Mjoll, what's your technique?" Mjoll looked at Dreya then, frowning at the question, a single eyebrow raised.

"For fishing?" she smirked then and sat back, folding her arms behind her head when she leaned back against a tree trunk just behind her. "Well Dreya, lass… fish are a lot like men."

"Men?" Dreya looked at her confused, but the warrior only nodded at her simple question. Her sharp eyes closed before they opened again and she smirked when she caught sight of all the fish, swimming away, save for a little red one that was swimming idly near the surface. It was odd and curiosity nipped at the outer edges of Mjoll's mind, but she let the fish be for a few moments as she continued explaining to Dreya what she meant.

"Yep. Men and fish are _a lot_ alike." she answered, "Both are extremely simple-minded, and tend to quickly take the bait presented if they see gain in it," she grabbed her spear again and sat up, eying the red fish in the water, grinning sharply to herself, "and _both_ will never fail to fall before you if you restrain your strike until…" she trailed her sentence off, pulling back her spear, only shouting in surprise when a hand grabbed her own, preventing her from striking the red fish and she turned to glare at the culprit, eyes widening then when she saw her lover, Aekari, whose blue eyes were narrowed disappointedly at the warrior. "Ae… what are you doing back so early?" she asked and Dreya blinked at the two other girls, frowning as she bit her lip, knowing what was soon to happen.

Her attention was dragged back to the red fish, who ducked under the water and bubbles floated to the surface, almost like the fish was… laughing?

"I've collected the herbs I needed," Aekari said and finally let go of Mjoll's hand, crossing her arms as she turned to the river, looking at the fish that had now gathered under the calm waters, thinking the danger had passed since the red fish was still there and unharmed. "Were you about to kill that poor fish?" she asked and Mjoll grimaced, rubbing at the back of her neck guiltily. "Well then," Aekari started and then chuckled, much to Mjoll's confusion, "it's a good thing you think fish and men are alike," she added and Mjoll blushed the color of her hair, embarrassed and guilty all over again, especially when Dreya giggled at the two.

"You uh… you heard that huh?" she questioned weakly and Aekari only smiled at her, a mischievous sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Yes, now come on, Hiccup has asked me to prepare for tonight's stew. You'll be a darling and help me out, right?" she pleaded, grabbing Mjoll's arm and tugging the taller woman up, batting her eyes prettily, knowing that she already had Mjoll beat.

"Of course! If there's anything I've been taught, it's that an Ironshield never turns down a request for help from a pretty girl like you, my little dove," Mjoll smirked, winking, but her face gained a sour look when Dreya spoke up.

"Wait! What did you mean, that it's a good thing Mjoll thought fish and men were a lot alike?" she asked, curious, eyes wide and Aekari smirked then, keeping her gaze on Mjoll's when she spoke.

"Because, as it turns out, she won't be catching either for a very long time," she answered and Mjoll groaned, hanging her head when both Dreya and Aekari laughed. She managed to silence Dreya though, with a small glare just before Aekari dragged her away back to the camp, but the second they were gone and the second Dreya caught sight of the red fish again, she giggled again and smile when the fish flicked the water at her, joining in her laughter.

-0-

"Tuffnut! Get back here, you arse!" Reks laughed as Ruffnut chased Tuffnut all across the shallow cove, where he and the twins had been instructed to gather supplies for their little camping trip. Virus, a black and purple Monstrous Nightmare and Reks dragon, rolled his eyes at the twins, laying on the sand close to the water, his tail swishing against the ground and flicking water around lightly.

"Yeah I know, not the greatest partners in the world, huh?" Reks said teasingly, gathering what they needed on his own since Tuffnut and Ruffnut were currently busy. Reks had no idea where Barf and belch were, unfortunately, but no doubt the dragon was just out with Fishlegs and Meatlug, who were probably out collecting wood for the fence around their campsite and for the fire that would cook their meal and heat them up during the cold nights.

"Reks!" Tuffnut cried out, desperate as he ran towards his boyfriend. "Come on, help me out! The she-witch is gonna turn me into a frog if she catches me!"

"A frog huh?" Reks smirked, turning to them, and he snickered when Tuffnut hid behind him, "Well, it'll certainly be a step up, though you're definitely no _prince_." Reks laughed when Tuffnut pouted at him, pulling his hand over his heart in mock pain.

"How… how could you? I… I trusted you with my heart and you just…" Tuffnut fell over, reaching a hand out playfully for Reks and the foreigner only laughed harder, clutching at his stomach as Tuffnut cried out for mercy and for whatever else. He squealed though when Tuffnut suddenly sat up and pulled him down into the water, soaking his clothes.

"Tuffnut!" he scowled, soaked now, and it was Tuffnut's turn to laugh, Ruffnut joining him after she'd stopped and caught her breath. "You bastard!" he shouted when he felt water being splashed at him, and assuming it was Tuffnut, he splashed the blonde back, "You _know_ I don't like water!" Reks splashed Tuffnut again after he spoke the words and Tuffnut gasped in mock-outrage before suddenly grinning wide and he splashed Reks back, starting a splash war that ended in the two wrestling in the water, Ruffnut laughing at them on the sidelines.

"It's not my fault!"

"You splashed me!"

"You splashed me first!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I- hey!"

The two stopped and looked up, eyes wide when they saw a little red fish ducking back under the water, laughing at them almost and they stared at it for a few seconds before both suddenly turned to the other with matching grins and they finally scrambled up, grabbing after the fish and ganging up on the fish, splashing it back.

"You two are so stupid! It's just a fish!" Ruffnut snorted at them and they only laughed in answer, laughing even harder when the fish managed to somehow cause them to trip and fall back in the water, wrestling each other once more to get the upper hand. The red fish laughed at them and turned to Ruffnut, and for a single moment she thought for sure she had gone crazy because the fish actually winked at her, but then the fish was gone and Tuffnut and Reks were laughing again, clinging to each other as if the other was the only one in the world. Rolling her eyes she huffed and looked back at Virus, who only stared back at her, smirking and she gaped at him. "You're on their side too?" she squawked and yelped with Virus flicked her with his tail.

"Good boy Virus!" Reks grinned at the dragon and Virus only snorted at his rider, still smirking though, and all three laughed once more when Ruffnut flailed, crying out in mock-anger at them.

-0-

"This is so stupid, what are we doing all the way out here when we _could_ be back at the camp doing nothing?" Snotlout complained and Astrid rolled her eyes at her friend, snickering when even Hookfang and Stormfly snorted in annoyance at the Viking.

"We're here to scout for dangerous creatures or threats to our camp. We're only here for a few days, but it wouldn't do to return back to Berk not in one piece." she huffed out and he grumbled to himself before sighing and he leaned back against Hookfang, who let him with only a snort to show his slight annoyance at the action.

"Shouldn't Fishlegs and Hiccup have done that _before_ we set up camp? Or even Kylon and Suri? Odin's ghost knows how much those two _love_ scouting out dangers and new things and whatever else there is around places like these." he muttered and she smiled at him, chuckling to herself. "Besides, what are we gonna run into out here that isn't rogue dragons or feral boars and bears?"

"Well," she smirked then and turned to him, motioning to the water beside them, "with all the water about, I reckon we'll run into a sea monster sooner or later," she teased and he glared at her.

"You're joking right?" he questioned and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Of course not! With all the different creatures we've run into, I wouldn't be surprised! And _besides_ , remember what the rumours were about that we'd heard on our run to the village nearby? Something about a monster in the sea, with big beady eyes, a terrifying roar, and many slimy, long tentacles~!" She laughed when he grimaced at her words, both the dragons snickering at the two young adults.

"There's no such thing as a monster like that! And especially not a dragon and even if there were, Suri and Kylon surely would have warned us or something when they heard the same rumours. What with that book of their filled with just about every dragon imaginable," he snorted before freezing up when all four heard a loud splash and they all looked at the water, seeing nothing but a dark shadow in the murky waters. "What… was that?"

"Ooh, maybe it's the monster! Come to eat you because _you_ don't believe in it!" she teased him once more and he glared hatefully at her, before jumped when another splash was heard, this time only a single red fin visible.

Hookfang lowered his head to the waters, curious and Snotlout reluctantly followed kneeling beside his mate. Stormfly and Astrid both shared a look and a cheeky grin and Astrid snuck over to her friend, and to his dragon, before suddenly letting out a loud dragon call. With a startled shout and a roar from both Snotlout and Hookfang, Snotlout fell into the water, splashing Hookfang, who reared back, his skin flaming in his anger and fear.

Astrid cackled and Stormfly snorted in her own laughter, both watching as Snotlout surfaced, sputtering water and it took all of a second before Hookfang was calming down and he too was laughing at his mate's predicament. "Astrid!" Snotlout roared, furious, before squealing when the red thing jumped up, splashing him, and his face colored in embarrassment when it turned out to just be a fish. "I-Impossible!" he cried out and Astrid only laughed harder, falling to the ground as she doubled over, clutching at her sides.

'T-that is too great!" she cackled and Snotlout stood up, with the help of Hookfang, glaring at Astrid before climbing up onto his dragon's back, the Nightmare's skin warming him up slightly as he clung to Hookfang.

"L-let's get out… out of h-here, Hookf-fang…" Snotlout shivered and Hookfang rumbled in sympathy before nodding and they left back towards camp.

Astrid wiped away her tears, her laughter quieting to chuckles and she grinned at Stormfly, reaching out to scratch at her chin before dropping a kiss to the dragon's nose. "Come on then, let's finish scouting and then we can go back and make fun of Snotlout some more." she chuckled once more and climbed onto Stormfly before the two trotted off, leaving the little red fish to stare after them, giggling to itself before swimming away.

-0-

Hiccup smiled, sitting on the rocks above the small cove, enjoying the bit of time he had to himself while he watched Toothless play with Keira, Asuki resting next to the water on the sidelines. "Come on Toothless! You can do better than that!" Keira laughed, splashing at the black dragon and Toothless rumbled, tail flicking back and forth as he got ready to tackle the brunette, Keira squealing when Toothless pounced and she barely had time to move away before splashing Toothless again.

Opening his sketchbook, he chuckled as he started sketching out Asuki, who caught him staring and she turned away, unimpressed, clearly. Pouting at having his drawing interrupted, Hiccup decided to look around for a new subject, perking up when he saw the prettiest little red fish in the water, just idly swimming around and he flipped to a new page, putting his charcoal to the page as he started drawing the fish.

Toothless perked up when he saw his mate, on the rocks and drawing in his sketchbook, ducking away from Keira and causing her to fall back into the water. Toothless rumbled in laughter when she whined before bouncing his way over to Hiccup, splashing water everywhere and Hiccup made a noise in disappointment when the red fish darted away as soon as Toothless came over. "Toothless!" he cried out, laughing when Toothless jumped up onto the rock, getting him wet with the water he'd collected on his scales in the process.

Toothless grinned and responded by nuzzling Hiccup's cheek and nudging him to the side a little, peering curiously at the human's sketchbook. He was a little more curious, and a bit confused when he saw the drawing of a fish on the pages and he looked back into the water, eyes widening slightly when he saw said fish, glaring at him, upset at the dragon for almost trampling on it.

Unbeknownst to any of them, the fish had quite enjoyed the attention from Hiccup, knowing that the young Viking had been drawing it. Toothless however, had ruined that now and the fish was upset and somehow realizing this, Toothless made a small rumbling noise before pouncing, trying to get the fish to play with him. Hiccup laughed at his dragon and Keira, finally figuring out what Toothless was doing, decided to join in, splashing at both dragon and fish and getting splashed in return.

Hiccup smiled and then smirked, upon discovering that Asuki was back to watching Keira and Toothless play, and flipped to a new page, deciding to sketch out the entire scene before him, of both dragon, fish, and human playing in the water.

-0-

Kylon bounced his way into the clearing, back into their camp grounds, grinning when he saw all his friends sitting around the fire and the water. Snotlout, Reks, and Tuffnut were arguing and telling each other grand stories of their accomplishments, trying to one up the others with Hookfang, Virus, and Barf and Belch all lying near the three; Keira, Ruffnut, Astrid, and Aekari were talking and giggling with each other, Stormfly and Asuki sitting beside them; Dreya and Fishlegs were listening to Mjoll recount a time when she had out drank all of the best Vikings back at her home, with Meatlug sitting beside Dreya; and Hiccup and Toothless were sitting closest to the waters surrounding their camp, Toothless watching curiously as Hiccup sketched out random items in their camp.

Suri laughed at the little dragon, walking and grabbing both him and his mate a bowl of beef stew before sitting over by Hiccup, where Kylon had decided to make himself comfortable, nudging Toothless and giggling with him. "Come on little dragon, time to eat. And I know it's not fish and the like, but you've not had a single thing since we came to the island," he admonished and Kylon huffed, sticking his tongue out at the ravenette.

Shifting into his human form, Kylon accepted the bowl and dug in, finally just sitting quietly, enjoying the peace surrounding their camp. His attention was stolen from him however when he heard a little splash behind them all and he perked up, eyes wide when he saw the little red fish and he grinned then, giggling and shifting back into his dragon form after setting the bowl down. Padding over to it, he nuzzled the fish and rumbled in laughter when it splashed him.

"Hey! It's that stupid little fish from earlier! Astrid, look!" Snotlout cried out, eyes narrowed and face flushing with embarrassment and Astrid snickered, sharing a look with Stormfly.

"What are you talking about? That fish was with Dreya and I earlier and I was about to catch the little fucker before-"

"Before what, Mjoll?" Aekari questioned warningly and Dreya giggled when Mjoll shut up, ducking her head and tugging Aekari to her in a hug.

"Nothing, nothing at all, of course…" she said quickly and Aekari only hummed in answer, smiling at her lover.

"Really? Toothless and I played with that little fish a few hours ago in one of the coves away from here," Keira said, chuckling when Toothless purred in agreement, tail flicking back and forth and Hiccup laughed, shaking his head at his dragon.

"Oh yeah? That little arse splashed me and Tuffnut!" Reks pouted, laughing when Tuffnut pushed him to the side.

"I _told_ you I didn't splash you first!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Oi! Just kiss already and stop being idiots," Astrid snickered at Ruffnut and all of them laughed when Reks and Tuffnut's faces colored to a bright red, both looking away from each other immediately. "It's not like it's a secret, _really_!" Ruffnut continued, pushing Reks into her brother and Reks cried out, his blush darkening before a shy little grin overtook his face when he looked up at Tuffnut.

Everyone started to tease them immediately when Reks dared a peck to Tuffnut's cheek and even Tuffnut laughed at Erks before dragging the ravenette into a _real_ kiss. "S-shut up!" Reks pouted, ducking his head and hiding his face, hitting Tuffnut in the chest when even he laughed harder at the clear embarrassment written on the foreigner's face.

Kylon giggled and finally looked at Suri, smiling when he shared a look with the other before looking back at the fish, grinning when Fishlegs spoke up, "The same fish all over the cove huh? Sounds like Fate, if you ask me." he piped up and Snotlout snorted.

"Yeah well, no one ever asks you, so shut up," he puffed out and Fishlegs only laughed in answer, especially when Hookfang snorted and whacked Snotlout's head with his tail. "Oi! Traiter!"

Shaking his head, Kylon shared a secret look with the fish, nudging the fish once more before finally turning back to his friends. And if, before he looked back, the fish winked at him, well he would never tell a soul what happened. And even when he looked back, just for a second, only to see the fish having disappeared, before he was suddenly pulled away, rumbling in laughter when Toothless tackled him before the two suddenly ganged up on both Virus and Hookfang.


End file.
